


A First (Dva76 Week - Day 6: Bullet)

by SeanThePawn



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Day 6: Bullet, Death, Dva76 Week, Gen, Gunshot Wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9655946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeanThePawn/pseuds/SeanThePawn
Summary: “You always said you played to win, right?” Jack says to Hana, with an obvious crack in his voice as he applies pressure to the hole in her chest, trying to stop the bleeding as much as he could. “You are not going to lose on me now!”---Alternative description: Sean hears of a particular ship week, and uses it as an excuse to write more Overwatch angst.





	

“You always said you played to win, right?” Jack says to Hana, with an obvious crack in his voice as he applies pressure to the hole in her chest, trying to stop the bleeding as much as he could. “You are  _ not _ going to lose on me now!”

Hana, still conscious - just barely - looks up at the old veteran with a frail smirk. Her half-opened eyes are glistening, whether it’s from tears or the light rain showering upon them, Jack isn't totally sure.

“Well, as Jesse always says: it happens to the best of us.” She manages to say, followed by a blood-spurting cough.

 

Their comm-links are down, destroyed in a sudden EMP blast. The same burst that rendered D.Va’s mech immobile, leaving her defenceless against the onslaught of bullets. Still, she held her ground long enough to cover the Strike Commander, giving him a chance to fight back - albeit difficult without a functional visor. He managed to take down one, two, three Talon operatives before Hana’s mech could sustain no longer. D.Va pulled the failsafe switch in her mech and launched it into the centre of the enemy’s positioning. They never saw it coming. The explosion is still ringing in Jack’s ears to this very moment… or is it the result of something else? With no communication, there is no way in informing Mercy or Lúcio of their whereabouts, or of the events that had just occurred.

 

“Stay with me, Song…” Jack demands the mech pilot. She’s bleeding too fast. Even if he had a working biotic emitter, it would do very little. “I need you to stay awake.”

Hana lets out a whimper as Jack pushes on her wound. Everything hurts. It hurts to breath. It hurts to move. It hurts to speak. And it especially hurts to have Morrison’s palms press against the bullet-made gash just right of her heart. “Stay awake, huh…? H-How hard can that be…?” She quips after a pause.

 

It all happened so fast, the vision is still fresh in Jack’s mind: a vision of Hana, smiling triumphantly after she saved both of their asses. A feeling of pride Jack had felt in that moment; Hana had been in Overwatch for over a year, and for the first time Jack began to see something in her other than ‘just a child.’

He remembered the look in her eyes when she spotted that survivor. The crack in her voice as she shouted ‘Look out!’ still echoes in his head, immediately followed by the gunshots roar as Hana closed the gap between Jack and the shooter. He remembered retaliating on the mercenary before they could fire again, putting a bullet directly into their skull with his sidearm.

He will never forget the look in Hana’s brown eyes as she fell to the ground: for the first time, he has seen the look of fear and pain in those eyes. An expression that is far too familiar to him.

That was just under a minute ago, now.

 

“Pathetic, isn’t it…?” Hana says before letting out another brief coughing fit. The operative must have punctured one of her lungs. With every forced exhale and every sputter of blood that escapes her lips, Jack feels an all-too-familiar jabbing in his heart. “The great Hana Song, done in by a single bullet…”

“Don’t say that, you’re…”

“Too young to die?” Hana interrupts, her tone is snarky, even with her voice becoming more raspy with every word, “And what… you’re too old to live…?”

Jack doesn’t say anything.  


_ That damned smirk of hers. _

“I’m a soldier, Jack…” Hana continues, “My entire life, my country has been under threat of annihilation… it came close to that a few times, but… I had to do  _ something _ . I became an inspiration, to my fans, to my country… I treated war like a game… it was my greatest weapon… and my curse.”

“D.V-” He stops himself, no need for that moniker right now, “Hana…”

She flashes a smile as a tear rolls down her temple and on to the cold, wet concrete beneath her. “‘Hana’…” She repeats, “now there’s a first…”

 

_ This isn’t right. _ Jack shouts in his mind,  _ This can’t be happening. This is  _ D.Va _ we’re talking about. The face of an entire country. A fighter who has faced death numerous times with pink whiskers as warpaint. A hero that millions of people around the world look up to. There is no way in Hell that I’m going to let her  _ die _ like this! _

 

A tug on his jacket’s sleeve snaps him back. Her grip is loose, but even the slightest graze of Hana’s fingertips is enough to make Jack’s heart drop into his stomach. He looks into her eyes as she shakes her head, and… she’s crying. Eyes that were normally bright and full of optimism, now watered down with tears as the realization of the situation starts to crush her. To Jack, it’s almost… otherworldly.

He knows that he’s doing her more harm than good. He realizes this as he loosens his pressure against her torso, and she lets in a deep, trembling inhale. His palms are soaked in blood…  _ her _ blood. He’s been here many times before, with countless other people under his command. Barely clinging to life as he tells them that they were going to be okay. A lie that he got used to saying all too much. For as long as he’s been a soldier, losing comrades has become a routine for him. But this one…

Why does it have to be  _ her? _

 

He could almost feel Hana’s pain as he slid his arms under her head and over her abdomen. Her blue flight suit is now stained in a dark red, painted across her chest. Her pink ‘whiskers’ are just barely visible now, washed away in the rain.

Every slight movement is like torture to Hana, but her wince disappears as her head rests upon Jack’s torso, and he lays back against the heap of twisted metal and carbon fiber that was once her bright-pink mech. She almost feels inclined to apologize for getting blood and tears on Morrison’s jacket.

She knows that she’s going to die. She  _ doesn’t _ want to die. There is too much in life that she will never be able to accomplish. She will never get to see her country liberated from the Second Omnic Crisis. She will never hear her fans cheering her name after winning her fourth championship in a row. She will never get to retire and spend the last of her days in peace. A life cut short, with too much left inexperienced.

As her wakefulness slowly fades, Hana listens Jack’s heart, beating fast and irregular. It's a nostalgic feeling. It reminds her of her own father, and falling asleep on his chest during times of crisis. Times where she thought that she was going to die. Her family is long gone, now. She was all alone, even after she had gained the adoration from thousands as she won her first championship. Even after she had joined MEKA to save her country. Even after she became a global icon for live-streaming life-or-death situations.

It was only after she had joined Overwatch, that she felt like part of a family.

 

“This…” Hana whispers, as her eyelids grow heavy, “I missed this…”

Jack remains silent. He runs his fingers along her auburn hair, dirty and soaked from the rain, as he continues to hold tightly on to her. He always dismissed the idea of being a father-figure, especially in this line of work, but for this moment… he feels like he’s losing a part of himself, that he never thought he had.

He looks down at Hana. Her eyes are closed. Her smirk is gone. He doesn’t feel her breath upon his chest. A cold, bitter sharpness strikes Jack in the heart as he holds tightly onto Hana, and all the sorrow he had built up is finally let out.

“Me, too…” He says repeatedly between shaken breaths.  


**Author's Note:**

> In which Sean writes another Overwatch fic that involves D.Va getting critically injured and/or dying. Why do I keep doing this to her someone please stop me. ;-;
> 
> This is my first attempt at contributing to a Ship Week, so feedback is greatly appreciated. ^^
> 
> Obviously, this fic is a one-shot and doesn't relate at all to the series I have going on, which can found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8279074) if you want to take a look.
> 
> Also, as always, here's a link to [my tumblr page](http://sean-the-pawn.tumblr.com/) if you want to contact me.
> 
> Have a great day/night!


End file.
